One Direction llega a Anubis!
by JadeRamseyDuffieldXx
Summary: Un día, Joy llega con la noticia perfecta para comenzar un nuevo año en la casa de Anubis. ¡One Direction llega a Anubis! La vida de Patricia, Eddie, Fabian, Nina, Mara, Jerome, Amber, Alfie, Joy y Mick cambiará por completo al conocer a alguien famoso... ) Rated T sólo por si acaso. Third genre: algo de Romance. También Peddie, Fabina, Jara, Amfie y Moy; pero más Peddie ;)
1. ¡Buenas noticias para Anubis!

_**Chapter 1.**_  
_**"Buenas noticias!"**_

Era un nuevo día en Liverpool, en la casa de Anubis. Eran las 2:30 am y, obviamente, estaban todos durmiendo menos una de las chicas que según ella, había ido al baño. Patricia y Mara estaban durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación tres días después de lo que había pasado con Senkhara y el descubrimiento de Eddie como el Osirian de Nina, de pronto algo empezó a zarandear a Patricia y a llamarla. Para ella fue fácil saber que era Joy porque la vio levantarse para ir al baño y nunca volver a la habitación.

- ¡¿Qué quieres Joy?! - preguntó Patricia molesta

- Debo decirles algo MUY importante! Despierta a Mara... - dijo Joy emocionada

Patricia se levantó de su cama y pisó el frío piso de madera con sus pies descalzos mientras se acercaba a la cama de Mara. Primero la zarandeó, luego le hizo cosquillas pero nada la levantaba. Las dos chicas se sorprendieron mucho de que la pelinegra sea de sueño pesado pero de pronto Patricia chasqueó los dedos y le dijo algo en el oído a la dormida Mara, esta se levantó de golpe.

- Qué le dijiste? - preguntó Joy confundida

- Algo sobre Jerome, que es mentira y algo secreto - dijo la pelirroja riéndose

- Y no fue divertido! - dijo Mara casi gritando

- Sí, sí. ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirnos Joy? - preguntó Patricia

* * *

**_~Patricia POV~_**

Acabo de ser despertada por Joy. Estaba teniendo un sueño muy lindo :) pero no les voy a contar sobre él. Algo secreto.

- Sí, sí. ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirnos Joy? - pregunté

- No, nada. Se los cuento mañana cuando estén todos ¿Sí? - dijo Joy

- Ok, y. . . ¡Me has despertado para nada! - dije casi gritando

- Perdón, perdón. Me iré a dormir. - dijo mi mejor amiga metiéndose a la cama y durmiéndose instantáneamente. Ella me miró.

- Joy no me mires con tus ojos de cachorrito. . . - dije. Mara rió.

- Ok, nos cuentas mañana. . . Perdón - dije. Joy sonrió y se durmió.

Esta chica nos saca de nuestras casillas.

Acabo de levantarme. Ya tomé una ducha y me vestí con el uniforme de la escuela. Esperen! Acabo de acordarme que Joy nos tiene que contar es "buena noticia", así que bajé las escaleras y me dirigí al comedor pero antes de llegar alguien me jaló del brazo. Levanté la mirada y ví que eran Amber, Fabian, Alfie, Nina y Jerome, al parecer él ya está en Sibuna oficialmente.

- Trixie necesitamos tu opinión - soltó Amber de sopetón antes de que pudiera decir algo.

- Opinión de qué? - pregunté

- De Eddie - dijo ella por lo que yo puse cara de confundida.

- No, no es eso Amber. - corrigió Fabian - ¿Patricia que piensas de que Eddie se una a Sibuna? -

- Ummm, bueno él es el Osirian ¿no?. Así que tiene que entrar, puede ser de mucha ayuda - dije dudando un poco

- Entonces está decidido. - dijo Alfie

- Pero ¿qué hay de Joy? Recuerdan que la unieron a Sibuna temporalmente para que nos ayude el juego de Senet para encontar la máscara. - recordé

- Oh sí, eso. Bueno, no creo que lo recuerde - dijo Nina. - Pero todo puede ser. Vamos a desayunar -

Caminamos tranquilamente hacia el comedor y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares. Eddie vino con un plato con no sé cuántos panqueques y se sentó a mi lado. Sentí que se estaba acercando para dame un beso en la mejilla pero me alejé y le dije:

- Ni te atrevas, Eddie -

Él se rió y preguntó - ¿Qué pasa cotorra? ¿Estás de malas? -

- Sí, porque ayer Joy nos despertó para contarnos algo y luego ella cambió de idea y me quedé con las ansias! - dije casi gritando desesperada

- ¿A qué te refieres con 'nos'? - dijo Eddie con una mirada confundida. Yo lo miré como si fuera tonto.

- Me refieron a Mara y a mi, tonto! - Eddie abrió la boca como una O cuando se dió cuenta de que estaba hablando

- Síii, vamos cuéntanos Joy! Dijiste que lo contarías cuando estemos todos y aquí estamos... - dijo Mara por lo que todos dijeron sí

- Ok, ok. Recuerdan a nuestra profesora de entrenamiento vocal, la Srta. Sawyer? (A/N: Ese apellido fue gracias a Alex Sawyer (Alfie), lo hice a próposito.) Bueno, ella se retiró y bueno las clases no van a ser más por separado y nuestros profesores van a ser. . . -

- ¡Dinos Joy! - gritaron todos al unísono

- . . . ¡One Direction! - todas dejamos de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo y pegamos un grito de emoción que se debió escuchar hasta China. Casi nos desmayábamos cuando Joy lo anunció.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - gritamos todas

- ¡Si! - dijo Joy asintiendo rápidamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Espera, espera. Dijiste que nosotros también vamos a estar en su clase? - preguntó Eddie como temiendo de que fuera verdad

- Sip. El Sr. Sweet lo dijo - respondió ella

- Voy a tener que hablar muy seriamente con mi padre - dijo Eddie mientras los chicos asentían

- Ya te quiero ver, tonto - enfrenté riendo

- Lo verás Trixie - dijo él mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y salía corriendo con los demás

* * *

**_~Eddie POV~_**

Joy acaba de decirnos que One Direction son los nuevos profesores de entrenamiento vocal de la casa de Anubis, incluidos nosotros. Ahora estamos en camino a la oficina del Sr. Sweet. Cuando llegamos, Jerome abrió la puerta y entramos haciendo un ruido tremendo.

- Edison, chicos. ¿Qué los trae por aquí? - preguntó medio molesto por el ruido que hicimos

- One Direction, señor... - dijo Alfie mientras el Sr. Sweet lo miraba confundido y con una ceja en alto

- No tan rápido Alfie! - dijo casi gritando una voz chillona

- ¿Sí? Chicas. . . - dijo Eric buscando respuestas. Yo me adelanté y dije:

- No queremos a One Direction como profesores - cuando terminé, escuché que una voz que conocía demasiado dijo 'Cállate tonto' y esa voz era de Patricia :)

- Sr. Sweet no le haga caso. No sabe lo que dice. . . - dijo ella tapando mi boca con su mano

- Sí, sí. Patricia tiene razón, Eddie está loquito. - dijo Nina haciendo un gesto como que estoy loco

- No importa si él está loco o no. Los señores Styles, Payne, Horan, Malik y Tomlinson ya han aceptado cordialemente. Así que no hay vuelta atrás - dijo mi padre irritado para luego hacer un gesto para que salgamos de su oficina.

- Ha! Chicos rindánse porque no lo van a lograr. Y ahora si me disculpan tengo clase así que, Adiós! - dijo Amber con aires de victoria mientras se alejaba con Nina

- Síiiiii, nosotros también - dijo Alfie medio dudoso mientras se alejaba con los demás, dejándome a mi y a Patricia solos.

- Ya quiero escucharte cantar, cotorra -

- Y yo a ti, Sweet - dijo mi Trixie con una mueca

- ¿Estás bromeando? - pregunté

- No, ¿tu? -

- Puede que sí. . . - respondí. Luego recibí un golpe en el brazo. - Oww, y eso como por qué? -

- Por ser tan Eddie, o sea tonto - respondió ella riendo

- Yo soy así, único - dije con aires de superioridad mientras la agarraba de la cintura

- Sí, como digas - dijo ella mientras se soltaba de mi agarre, me daba un beso en la mejilla y se alejaba.

- Me traes loco. . . - susurré

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Este es mis nuevo fics "One Direction en Anubis". Como notan, me ENCANTA One Direction. Demasiado, se los aseguro. Por favor R&R Read & Review, sus review me hacen feliz y me hacen seguir subiendo capítulos. Mi sueño de Navidad se hizo realidad, me regalaron el juego Just Dance 4 que tanto ansiaba.**

**Bueno basta de parloteo, sigan leyendo este fics porque se va a poner bueno. Gracias por leer y review! ~Sibuna!**


	2. Conociendo a One Direction

**Hola! Siento mucho no haber subido el capi en semanas, no pude porque tuve unos problemitas con la computadora y, también, no tenía final para el capi pero por suerte encontré uno. Bien, disfruten?**

* * *

_**Chapter 2.**_  
_**"Conociendo a One Direction"**_

**~Nina POV~**

Este va a ser el mejor día de mi vida.  
Voy a conocer a mis ídolos, One Direction. Increíble ¿no? Yay! Los chicos se dieron por vencidos y dejaron que 1D sean sus profesores también. Las clases van a ser los fines de semanas y algunos días al atardecer, el Sr. Sweet dijo que serían esos días porque el no quería alboroto con las demás estudiantes. Va a ser genial! Así que. . .

- Nina! ¿Qué crees que me debo poner? ¿Este vestido violeta o este conjunto? - dijo Amber sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Ay, no lo sé Ambs. Ve casual, es un día como cualquier otro. . . -

- Sí, pero no todos los días conoces a One Direction y los tienes como profesores! - exclamó mi BFF tirándose a la cama

- No causarás una mala impresión, así que vístete normalmente y vamos. - dije apuntando a la puerta de la habitación

- Ok. Espérame abajo. - dijo ella suspirando rendida por lo que yo asentí y bajé las escaleras

Fui al comedor y me senté en el sillón a esperar. Pasaron varios minutos y estaba aburrida, así que saqué mi celular y me puse a jugar al Temple Run. Luego de 10 minutos más de espera, Patricia, Mara, Joy y Amber bajaron las escaleras y me saludaron.  
Me fijé en que usaba Amber después de tanto problema; ella usaba una musculosa blanca con una falda con cinturón color coral por encima de la musculosa, también usaba un collar de plata con la palabra 'Dream' en él, unos brazaletes de One Direction de colores que decían 'I love Louis', 'You Don't Know You're Beautiful' y cosas así y también unos zapatos negros de tacón alto. Ella estaba increíble y tanto escándalo para nada :).

- Viste Amber. No era nada, te ves increíble. - dije

- Sí, como digas. Esto era lo último que tenía, y es de la temporada pasada... - lloriqueó Amber. Yo rodé los ojos y me fijé en las demás.

Mara usaba una especie de suéter con estampado de rayas color gris y verde azulado, unos jeans delgados color lila, unas zapatillas Converse All Star negras, un beanie color verde azulado oscuro y unos aros con una perla. Joy usaba un vestido floreado por la rodilla color bordó, rosa y rosa clarito, encima de este un chaleco de jean celeste, unos aros con una rosa negra en ellos, unos zapatos sin tacón color rosa oscuro y unas pulseras color rosa piel. Patricia usaba una camiseta blanca con el signo de 'Infinte Directioner', unos jeans azules, unas zapatillas Converse negras, unos aros con plumas negras y una cadenita de plata con un corazón con estampado británico y el signo 'Infinte' con una 'mini etiqueta' con 1D escrito en él. Y por último, pero no menos importante, yo usaba una camisa a estampado cuadrillé color verde, naranja, marrón y gris de mangas largas, unos jeans azules, unos aros con una estrella dorada en ellos y unos zapatos sin tacón color negro. Lucíamos geniales.

- Hola Nina! ¿Lista para conocer a los nuevos profesores? - dijo Mara en un tono desafiante

- Si! Oigan, ¿qué hora es? - pregunté

- Oh no! Ya se nos hizo tade, vamos - dijo Patricia mirando su celular

- Espera, espera ¿y los chicos? - pregunté

- Ya deben estar allá. Con lo celosos que son. . . - dijo Joy

- Ok vamos! - ordenó Amber

Salimos de la casa y corrimos hacia la escuela ignorando los comentarios de Amber como 'Esperénme, no corro tan rápido!', 'Se me va a romper un tacón!' y 'Estoy sudando! Qué asco!'. Llegamos sin aliento, corrimos hacia el salón de teatro y nos encontramos con que los chicos, Harry, Liam, Niall, Louis y Zayn ya estaban allí. Nadie gritó así que supongo que se están conteniendo. Aunque yo ame a Fabian tengo que admiti que me enamoré de Harry.

- Ah, chicas llegaron tarde - dijo Louis tratando de parecer serio

- Ah, Boo Bear, creo que no puedes ser serio; digo, sí ya tienes 21 pero siempre seguirás siendo ese chico divertido y loco que estaba en las escaleras - dijo Amber tranquilamente. Louis y los demás rieron a este comentario y a su apodo.

- Se están conteniendo ¿no chicas? - dijo Jerome con una sonrisa pícara

- Un poco. Es díficil cuando eres una verdadera Directioner - dijo Joy causando que Jerome haga una mueca y que los demás rían

- Bueno, ya basta. Ahora yo quisiera escuchar a los chicos - dije

**~No POV~**

- Ok, primero tendremos que hacer unas 'audiciones'. Así que la lista de canciones está allí, elijan su canción y luego anoten su nombre y la canción que elijieron - dijo Harry

- Basta de ser serios! - exclamó Nina - Nos gustan sus chistes :) -

- Ok, ok. Yo iré a comer algo - dijo Niall haciendo un ademán a la puerta

- Hay un Nandos' aquí cerca - dijo Patricia en un tono cantarín

- ¡¿De enserio?! - preguntó Niall entusiasmado

- No, es mentira. Nandos' se haría millonario contigo - dijo Patricia negando con la cabeza mientras los demás reían incluido Niall

- Ahh, no importa. . . - dijo él

Los chicos de Anubis se acercaron a la mesa donde estaba la lista de canciones. Los chicos y las chicas se estaban peleando para decidir quién elegía las canciones primero, Patricia y Nina se adelantaron y mientras los demás peleaban, ellas eligieron sus canciones. Luego se sentaron a esperar a que el grupo de peleoneros terminara. Patricis se levantó molesta y gritó:

- ¡Todos, ya basta! - todos escucharon el grito y pararon

- ¡Elijan sus canciones y cállense, especialmente tú, Eddie! - dijo ella

- Ok - dijeron todos al unísono. Joy, Mara y Amber se acercaron a la mesa y eligieron sus canciones más rápido que un rayo, luego los chicos estuvieron como casi 1 hora para elegir las canciones y todas creyeron que iban a cantar en grupo pero no sabían. Liam se acercó al grupo de adolescentes y les preguntó:

- ¿Chicos, ya han elegido sus canciones? -

- Sí, tomó tiempo pero las elegimos - dijo Nina riendo

- Ok, vengan. Tenemos que hablar sobre las audiciones y todo eso - dijo él mientras todos asentían. Todos caminaron hacia donde estaba el resto de la banda y se sentaron en el piso del salón de teatro.

- Muy bien, las audiciones serán dentro de dos días o tres para que puedan practicar las canciones y luego, si pasan, ¿quieren cantar en el baile de la escuela? - dijo Zayn

- ¡Sí! - exclamamos todos al unísono

- Aguarden, yo cantaré pero primero tenemos que organizar el baile - dijo Mara

- Es verdad, ni siquiera pensamos en que vamos a hacer - se quejó Joy

- Bueno, si quieren, nosotros podemos ayudarlos... - dijo Niall

- ¿De enserio? - preguntó Mara

- Sí - dijeron los chicos al unísono

- Eeep! Gracias! - chilló Joy abrazando a Niall

- Ahh, de nada - dijo él medio incómodo

- Lo siento, me dejé llevar - dijo Joy sonrojándose y tratando de no mirar a su novio del que nadie sabía :)

- Bueno, cambiando de tema, que canciones eligieron? Si se puede saber... - preguntó Nina

- Sí. Si nos dicen las canciones sabremos si escogieron bien. ¿Patricia? - dijo Louis apuntando a la mencionada

- Ummm, yo elegí "All I Want Is Everything" -

- De nuestra mejor amiga, buena elección. ¿Nina? - dijo Zayn

- Yo elegí "B-e-a-utiful". . . -

- Buena elección - dijo Harry - ¿Amber? -

- Bueno, yo elegí la famosa "Call Me Maybe" - contó Amber haciendo una señal de teléfono con la mano

- Otra buena elección, una canción simple pero buena - dijo Liam mientras reía por la actitud de Amber - ¿Mara, Joy? -

- Ah! Yo elegí "Dancing Crazy" - dijo Joy entusiasmada

- Y yo elegí "Curiosity" - agregó Mara

- Las audiciones estarán de lujo - anunció Niall - ¿Chicos que cantarán? -

- Bueno, nosotros cantaremos "All Over Again" - dijeron Eddie, Mick, Jerome y Alfie al unísono

- Y yo cantaré "As Long As You Love Me" - dijo Fabian ganándose una mirada dulce de Nina y un chillido de Amber por los dos

- Chicos, hicieron buenas elecciones y presiento que las audiciones estarán grandiosas - anunció Louis repitiendo lo que Niall había dicho

- Ahora, les daremos el resto del día libre, así que pueden ir a su casa - dijo Harry

- Yay! - chillaron Amber y Joy al unísono mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta

Cuando los chicos de Anubis salieron del salón dos de las cinco chicas fanáticas de 1D pegaron un grito de emoción y esas chicas eran Nina y Amber. Todos se dieron vuelta asustados pero se relajaron cuando vieron que eran las dos chicas.

- ¿Qué mosca les picó? - preguntó Patricia irritada

- Ninguna, sólo no puedo creer que tenía a Louis enfrente mío - respondió Amber

- Sí... Yo no podía creer que tenía a Harry delante mío. Mara no podía creer que tenía a Liam hablándole, Joy no creía que estaba abrazando a Niall y Trixie... - contó Nina

- No lo digas, no te atreverías - advirtió la pelirroja

- Sí, sí lo diré - respondió Nina - Trixie no podía creer que Zayn le dijo 'buena elección' -

- Por favor, somos más guapos que esos 5 ingleses - dijo Eddie como si fuera obvio

- Sí, como digas rubiecito. Ooh, y antes de que me olvide, nosotros somos ingleses y parece que tú te estas convirtiendo en uno - dijo Patricia para después alejarse con las demás chicas

- Uuh, toma eso gran Eddie - dijo Alfie riendo

- Me vengaré - susurró el americano mientras Fabian negaba con la cabeza porque sabía que eso iba a pasar

Y si se vengaría de su novia.

* * *

**Es largo, era más corto pero como le agregué algunas cosas y lo del final es algo raro me vino a la mente de la nada. Creí que Patricia burlándose de Eddie enfrente de los chicos sería algo divertido y por favor, si pueden, envíenme ideas para la venganza (no soy buena con las venganzas :S)**

**Sigo obsesionada con One Direction, acabo de ver el episodio de iCarly donde aparecen ellos y creo que lo arruinaron con las voces que les pusieron, son muy... infantiles (mi opinión). Pero me mataron las caras que ponían y su actitud divertida, aunque eso sea actuado la diversión está en sus genes, especialmente en los de Louis. **

**Me encantaría ir al UK para conocerlos, ojalá eso se haga realidad para cuando vaya ahí por un viaje de estudios con dos amigas, clases de inglés, exámenes internacionales, un montón de cosas. Bueno, pura habladuría pero verdad.**

**Pregunta del día:**** ¿Que piensan de Haylor, Elounor, Zerrie y Payzer (Danielle y Liam)? Me gustan todos, menos Haylor (por suerte ya no existe más). #SecretoEntreNos "Los chicos de The Wanted que además de ser lindos (menos Max porque se peleó con Zayn, aparte es medio feito ·secreto·) son súper honestos, su honestidad mata. Hace unos días le dijeron a Taylor Swift que ya no se meta en ninguna relación más y que se aguante la soledad un poco porque ya aburre. Cualquier persona con la que está en una foto, ella dice que están de novios o algo así" _Los amo._**

_**Aquí los links a la ropa de las chicas, remuevan los espacios (pongan el .com y la barra / antes de one_direction ¿si?)**_

**_www. polyvore one_direction_in_anubis/set?id=67365786 -Nina_**

**_www. polyvore one_direction_in_anubis/set?id=67393836 -Amber_**

**_www. polyvore one_direction_in_anubis/set?id=67400122 -Mara_**

**_www. polyvore one_direction_in_anubis/set?id=67599015 -Joy_**

**_www. polyvore one_direction_in_anubis/set?id=67601594 -Patricia_**

**_Nos vemos! Por favor R&R! :) 33333_**


	3. Venganzas y Prácticas

**_Chapter 3._**  
**_"Venganzas y Prácticas"_**

Era un nuevo día en el estado de Liverpool, Reino Unido y todos los estudiantes de uno de los más famoso internados del UK estaban camino a la escuela. Había una chica pelirroja y un chico rubio que mientras caminaban iban riendo por algo que él había dicho.

- Bueno, Eddie, ya basta - dijo Patricia entre risas

- Ok, ok. Pero tengo que admitir que lo que Nina dijo ayer sobre tí fue muy divertido... - dijo Eddie entre risas también

- Bueno sí, pero era verdad. Aunque no lo creas - anunció Patricia mientras la sonrisa de su novio caía

- ¿Hablas en serio? - preguntó él

- Sip... ¿por qué? -

- ¡¿Estás enamorada de alguien más que no soy yo?! - dijo él casi gritando

- No... - negó Patricia riendo - Es algo como un amor platónico, esos amores platónicos eran los que tenías a los 12 años con famosos/as que podrías o no conocerlos. Aparte, él ya tiene novia y tiene 20 años!... -

- Aaaah... - dijo Eddie entendiendo el concepto

- Ah, y Eddie... - dijo ella mientras el nombrado le daba su atención - ¿Por qué estaría doblemente enamorada de ti? - preguntó

- Aah, bueno, porque; tu sabes - dijo él mientras se acercaba a la chica que lo miraba confundida. -Qué raro que no lo sepas... -

Dicho esto, él se acercó rápidamente a la chica, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él hasta que sus narices se tocaran. Ella miró en sus ojos marrones y él miró en los ojos verdes de la chica, este sonrío e inesperadamente la besó. Se besaron por unos minutos sin que les importe lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hasta que Nina y Fabian pasaron a su lado riendo y los hicieron separarse y les dijeron que ya iba a tocar la campana y luego se alejaron. Patricia tomó la mano de Eddie y empezó a correr con dirección a la escuela mientras reía.

_~Amber POV~_

Estaba en el salón de ciencias sentada en la mesa en la que me siento siempre en la clase del Sr. Sweet. Él estaba al frente de la clase mirando el reloj mientras contaba los minutos que faltaban para que toque la campana, yo estaba preocupada porque Nina y Fabian no habían llegado y Trixie y Eddie tampoco. De pronto una voz llamó mi atención.

- Lo siento, lo siento. Pero ya estamos aquí... - levanté mi cabeza y sonreí sl ver a Nina y a Fabian parados en la puerta.

- Muy bien, vayan a sus asientos - dijo Eric haciendo un ademán a las mesas del salón

Sigo preocupada por Patricia y Eddie; desde que Sibuna se formó yo me preocupo por sus miembros, y desde que Peddie y Fabina están en Sibuna tengo más fotos de ellos para sus albúmes.  
Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que reconocía bastante. Me relajé al ver que ya habían llegado al salón a tiempo, bueno al menos con 3 minutos de sobra.

- Ya llegamos y... con 3 minutos de sobra - dijo Eddie mirando al reloj mientras reía un poco

Miré a la pareja y ví que estaban tomados de la mano, pegué un grito de felicidad para mis adentros. El Sr. Sweet miró a las manos de Patricia y Eddie, estos al darse cuenta a que estaba mirando, separaron sus manos, Eric sonrió y les dijo que se sentaran. A veces olvido que Eddie es el hijo del Sr. Sweet y que él es su padre. Trixie tiene suerte, si se mete en problemas no va a detención; si lo hago yo o Alfie si tenemos problemas.  
Patricia y Eddie fueron a sus asientos riendo un poco y luego se sentaron.

- Patricia, tu sí que tienes suerte... - dije un poco apenada

- Suerte en qué? - preguntó ella

- En que Eddie es tu novio, tu sabes, no te metes en problemas - dicho esto, ella se echó a reír

- ¿De qué te ríes - pregunté

- Tu piensas que no me meto en problemas porque Eric es su padre?! En sueños, Amber! Sí, tengo detenciones y Eddie también. No es nada de lo que piensas -

- Ah, bueno. Yo pensé que no y deja de reirte - ella asintió despacio y volvió a su asiento.

La clase pasó rápido, yo tomaba notas aunque no me interesaba mucho el tema. Cuando salí del salón, me encontré con Nina y le dije que nos juntemos con la demás chicas en el período libre, me había preguntado por qué, pero le dije que se lo iba a decir cuando estemos allá.  
Después de la clase de la Sra. Andrews me dirigí al salón de descanso y teatro y ví a las chicas ahí sentadas. Patricia me vio y preguntó:

- ¿Amber que pasa? ¿Por qué nos llamaste? -

- Yo le pregunté lo mismo pero no me quiso decir el por qué... - dijo Nina

- Bueno, bueno. Se los diré. La cosa es que tenemos que chequear nuestras voces para las audiciones con los chicos... - anuncié

- Aaaah, con que eso era... - dijo Joy entendiendo

- Pero espera, no íbamos a cantar como solistas?... - preguntó Mara

- Síiii. Pero tenemos que ver si nuestras voces están en condiciones de cantar.. - dije casi cantando la última parte

- Ok, sí, te entendemos Amber... Pero dónde practicaríamos? Este es el único lugar donde se puede - dijo Mara media preocupada

- Aquí! Sacaremos a todos del salón y nos quedamos aquí a practicar... Es fácil - expliqué y luego de decir eso empecé a sacar a todos del salón diciendo mentiras :)

- Listo! No era tan difícil! - exclamé entusiasmada

- Ok... Vamos, agarren los micrófonos y pongan la música - dijo Nina

_~Fabian POV~_

Estaba camino a la sala de descanso cuando una multitud de personas me arrastró devuelta a donde estaba antes. Creo haber escuchado una voz media aguda por lo que supuse que era Amber... Las chicas están en el sala.. ¿Pero para qué?  
Mientras yo me quedaba parado en el medio del pasillo pensando, dos personas me agarraron de los brazos y me llevaron con ellos.

- Mick, Eddie. ¿Qué quieren? - dije quejándome

- Tienes que ayudarme... - dijeron los dos al unísono. Cuando llegamos a donde ellos me llevaban, me soltaron.

- ¿Alfie, Jerome? No me digan, ustedes también quieren ayuda ¿no? -

- No, en este caso, queremos espiar a las chicas. Alfie escuchó decir a Amber que iban a practicar en el salón de teatro... - explicó Jerome

- Y yo aprovecho esa oportunidad para vengarme de Patricia... - dijo Eddie

- ¿Sigues con eso? - me quejé

- Si, y debo cumplir esa promesa -

- Ok. La cosa es así. Jerome llevará la cámara de vídeo y filmará a las chicas, Eddie les arreglará las voces para que parezca que cantan mal y listo! Broma completa, venganza completa! - explicó Alfie que no había hablado hasta ahora.

- ¿Pero no se darán cuenta y nos matarán después? - preguntó Mick inocente

- No nos matarán, ni se darán cuenta. Alfie es como una ninja por lo que él las filmará... - respondió Jerome

- ¿Qué yo? Amigo, vamos... Filma tú, que Mara se enoje contigo porque si Amber me ve, mi muerte vendrá antes de lo planeado! - gritó Alfie a Jerome

- Ok, filmo yo. Ahora, Vamos! - ordenó Jerome

Llegamos al salón, abrimos la puerta un poco con el espacio suficiente para escuchar y filmarlas. Joy estaba colocando los micrófonos en su posición, en este caso, en un círculo. Patricia, Mara, Nina y Amber fueron hasta sus micrófonos y los agarraron. Escuché a Nina preguntar:

- ¿Qué canción practicaremos? -

- Uy! Yo! Mi canción favorita **'Change Your Life'** - escogió Joy

- Bueno, suena fácil.. - adivinó Patricia

- Y lo es... - respondió Mara

- Ok, vamos.. - dijo Nina

- Ahora, filma... - escuché decir a Mick

La música empezó y a decir verdad era muy linda y tranquila esa melodía. Me sonaba a una canción con un mensaje y tranquila, y creo que no me equivoqué porque Mara había empezado a cantar...

**~Change Your Life - Little Mix~**

_**Mara:** She captures her reflection_  
_Then she throws the mirror to the floor_  
_Her image is distorted screaming_  
_"Is it worth it anymore?"_  
_(**Nina:** No no no)_  
_**Joy:** Are you scared of the things_  
_That they might put you through?_  
_Does it make you wanna hide the inner you?_

_**Patricia:** You're not the only one so let them criticise (ah ah)_  
_You're untouchable when you realise_  
_Oh oh oh_

_**Todas:** Change, change your life, take it all_  
_We're gonna stick together know we'll get through it all_  
_Change, change your life, take it all (**Patricia:** Take it all)_  
_You're gonna use it to become what you've always known_  
_(Become what you've always known)_

_**Nina:** His body start to flicker_  
_Like nobody wants to know his name_  
_Just another soul with feelings_  
_But nobody there to feel the pain, no no no_  
_**Amber:** They can rip you, bring you down, down to their size_  
_But they will never get to the heart you hold inside_

_**Patricia:** You're not the only one so let them criticise (ah ah)_  
_You're untouchable when you realise_  
_Oh oh oh_

_**Todas:** Change, change your life, take it all (**Patricia:** Take it all)_  
_We're gonna stick together know we'll get through it all_  
_Change, change your life, take it all (**Patricia:** Take it all)_  
_You're gonna use it to become what you've always known_  
_(Become what you've always known)_

_Change, change your life, take it all_  
_Change, change your life, take it all_

_**Mara:** You got the right to show the world_  
_Something never seen_  
_**Joy:** We wanna hear you scream it out_  
_**Todas:** You're not alone-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_

_**Patricia:** Oh oh oh ohhhh yeah_  
_**Todas:** Change, change your life, take it all (**Patricia:** Take it all)_  
_We're gonna stick together know we'll get through it all_  
_Change, change your life, take it all (**Patricia:** Take it all)_  
_You're gonna use it to become what you've always known_  
_(Become what you've always known)_

Eso fue hermoso. Sus voces encajaban muy bien juntas, eran como ángeles. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Fabian concéntrate! Me parece que los chicos no grabaron nada, mejor dicho el piso porque estaban boquiabiertos y sorprendidos. Creo que no se esperaban que las chicas canten así como lo hicieron.  
Mientras yo los sacaba de sus trances, las chicas hablaban entre ella y había algo que captó mi atención.

- Era obvio que iban a venir a escuchar... -

Era Patricia y creo que ya nos descubrió... De pronto sentí luz encima mío, levanté la cabeza y ví a Patricia y a las demás chicas paradas ahí. Tragué saliva y me levanté, enfrenté a las chicas diciendo que fue idea de Eddie porque quería vengarse de Patricia. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y luego se fue; Eddie se paró y corrió tras ella tratando de aclarar las cosas. Yo sonreí nervioso y miré a las chicas y después me fui.  
Creo que los demás se quedaron ahí tratando de explicar mientras yo corría a la escuela.  
Supongo que combinar venganzas y las chicas de Anubis es mala idea. :s

* * *

**Heyy! Volví, siento la tardanza. Traté de hacerlo largo, y no sé si lo logré jaja :)**

**La canción que cantan es, como dije antes, Change Your Life de Little Mix. Las chicas son Jade Thirlwall, Perrie Edwards (la novia de Zayn 1D), Jesy Nelson y Leigh Anne Pinnock; estas chicas son increíbles, me obsesioné con esa canción. Me encanta.**

**Quería aclarar algo más: las voces de las chicas. La voz de Mara es la suya propia para cantar (Miren su video musical 'We Shall Overcome' con Brad Kavanagh. Cantan muy bien ), la de Joy es como la de Selena Gomez, la de Amber es una mezcla de Ariana Grande y Megan Nicole, la de Nina es como la de Lea Michele y la de Patricia es una mezcla de Jade Thirlwall, Liz Gillies y Perrie Edwards... Un poquito de cada una jeje.. :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Mañana es mi cumpleaños, así que 'Feliz Cumpleaños a mi!'**

**Besos!**


	4. Not a chapter! NA! :(

Hello! How's everyone? Bueno, no voy a hablar en inglés porque sino... bue. Perdón, muchos perdón por no haber subido el capítulo hace mucho. Recién lo iba a subir pero algo pasó y se me borró :( Por eso decidí escribir esta N/A para que sepan y no se enojen conmigo :3

1. Gracias a todos los que me saludaron por mi cumple, aparte, cumplí 13 :)

2. No subí capis porque... (como todos saben) EL COLEGIO! Tengo muchas cosar que hacer, estudiar y más. Tengo miles de preubas entre esta semana y lo que queda de la otra. Tengo 6 días sin escuela a partir del jueves hasta el martes jeje :D Así que trataré de subir esos días si no estoy estudiando.

3. Les daré un avance del siguiente capi para que por lo menos sepan de que se va a tratar :)

_- Sí, todos en el vestíbulo mientras ustedes están aquí besándose... - murmuró Joy. Patricia se rió._

_- Wow, la voz de Patricia es increíble - susurró Amber a Mara que asintió con una sonrisa_

_- MOYYYYYY! Moy se hizo realidad! Mick y Joy! - gritó Amber llena de felicidad._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_  
_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_  
_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_  
_Cuz it's always a good time._

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_  
_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_  
_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_  
_Cuz it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_  
_I wake up at twilight_  
_It's gonna be alright_  
_We don't even have to try_  
_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_-Bueno, esto fue más fácil que pasar una etapa en The X Factor, así que... TODOS PASARON! - anunció Louis feliz :)_

_- El mejor día de mi vida - dijeron al unísono mientras seguían festejando._

Me encantaría que por reviews me respondan a lo siguiente, tiene que ver con las canciones:

a) ¿Qué canciones les gustaría que reserve para el fics? Ustedes eligen, es que tengo varias pero no creo que me alcancen

b) Piensen y ayúdenme con categorías para las clases de canto como hacen en Glee, por ej: 'Canciones de venganza', 'Tontas canciones de amor :3', 'Canciones para el baile', etc.

y c) Les daré las canciones que pondré en el próximo capi y quiero que adivinen quién o quiénes las cantan. (Es que estoy aburrida, por eso hago esto)

**- All I Want Is Everything-**

**- Truly, Madly, Deeply -**

**- Nothing Like Us -**

**- Call Me Maybe -**

**- Curiosity -**

**- Dancing Crazy -**

**- B-e-a-utiful -**

**- All Over Again -**

**- As Long As You Love Me -**

**- Good Time -**

Si quieren pueden ver en mi profile de quién son esas canciones pero la cosa es que las adivinen ustedes :) Las que no saben se fijan en mi bio ;)

Nos vemos mañana, si Dios quiere! Byeee!


End file.
